Not Gonna Get Us
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Kevin and Double D, wrote a fanfiction based on a song, read if you want. EddxKevin. Dont like yaoi? DONT READ! dont own eene or the song


I was listening to T.A.T.U in one of my classes, and since i had been/read all the eddxkevin ffs, it gave me an idea. The song "Not Gonna Get Us". The story line just kind of popped up in my mind. Vinnie(my inner me name -w-) says i have to do it since it came up. Im not very good with writing yaoi stories and this is my first attempt at it even though it is based off of a song. I dont no own Ed, Edd n' Eddy and i dont own the song I am using in this story, both go to their respectful owners. So i do hope you enjoy this and please review.

**

* * *

**

__

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us...

Eddy ran out of the house into the rain to get the other kids in the Cal-de-sac, pretty sure they would pay to know a big secret about two people they all knew. " We gotta get out of here." Kevin stated serious. If Eddy had no proof noone would believe him. "W-What?" Double D stuttered to his boyfriend. " Gotta go." Kevin simply said, grabbing Double D's hand and had slipped into his shoes easily, Double D doing the same. They ran to the back door. " K-Kevin the shoes!" Double D exclaimed, the clean ruge had hints of dirt in it now, but of course noone else would realize. " Forget it." Kevin said, slidding the back door open and closing it once Double D made it through. They ran threw DoubleD's back yard, Kevin helping Double D over the fence. "Make me a promise." Kevin said. Double D nodded. " Dont look back,neither of us" Kevin replied, jumping the fence.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise_

_You and me, let's just be honest _

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Even the night that falls around us_

"Wouldn't it be easier if we took your bike?" Double D asked, when his boyfriend landed on the ground next to him. " Take to much time." Kevin replied, smiling at Double D. Grabbing his hand. " Let's go." He added, running with Double D running along with him. " Where are we going to go?" Double D asked. Kevin gave a half shrug. " Somewhere away from here." He replied.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_they're not gonna get us_  
_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_they're not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_(Not..)_  
_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us.._  
_(Not gonna get us)_  
_They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)_  
_Not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us, gonna get us._  
_Not gonna get us_  
_NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!_  
_(Not gonna get us)_  
_Get Us, get us.._  
_(Not gonna get us)_

_Not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us_

Double D nodded at Kevin's response. " Do we continue to run or stay?" Double D asked, looking up and a warm smile on his lips. " Keep running for now." Kevin replied. Double D nodded. Both had regained their breath and turnned and ran away from the park. Double D's converses slapping the pavement, also beginning to become wet, Kevin had been wearing sneakers which could also be heard slapping the pavement as he ran.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple_  
_Night will come down, our guardian angel_  
_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_  
_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

They ran for awhile stopping at a street that had to go either left or right, no going straight unless to run through the house that stood tall infront of them both. Kevin pointed left, whatever got them away, it was good enough for him. They continued that way and eventually came upon and inn, not much business and it looked a bit down.

_My love for you, always forever_  
_Just you and me, all else is nothing_  
_Not going back, not going back there_  
_They don't understand,_  
_They don't understand us_

They walked into the front doors, dripping onto the mat that was placed there. The lady at the desk looked up. " Oh my, you both are soaking wet." She said, getting up and walking into a near by closet bringing two towels out and walking out to them handing on to each of them. " What brings you two young men here? And being in that ran?" She asked, as they dried themselves the best they could. " Troubles around the neighborhood, best to get away so not to get dragged in." Kevin replied. " Umm.. Is that all you have?" She asked, pointing to their clothes. Double D nodded, like Kevin said earlier they had no time to pack. Plus the weight of the bags would have probably slowed them down.

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)_  
_Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)_  
_Not gonna get us, gonna get us.._  
_Not gonna get us_

She nodded. " Will you be staying a night then?" She asked, hoping they would say yes. Kevin nodded. " Wonderful. I can get a spare change of clothes for both of you, no charge and a room." She said, it had been awhile since there had been customers and she wouldn't go and scare them off. " Thank you very much." Double D said, resting the towel around his neck. " That will be 50 dollars. We try not to charge to much just incase like you two show up." She said, running quickly to the room she had got the towels from and brought out two shirts, pants, socks, and boxers, both were in bags. " Dont worry they are clean." She said, after seeing the look on Double D's face. Kevin dug out the hundred and walked over to the counter with Double D holding his other hand. He handed her the money, she handed back a 50, and the keys to Kevin, and the clothed bags to Double D. " Please enjoy your stay." She said, happily. They both nodded heading to the room.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_they're not gonna get us_  
_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_they're not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_(Not gonna get us)_

Once in the room, taking off their shoes and undressing. " Do you think we could go back in a few days? It's bad enough to stay in a germ infected motel room." Double D said, slipping off his shirt. " Maybe. It would be better than staying here i guess, but i can only pay for another night." Kevin replied. Double D smiled, and walked over to his boyfriend, both still having pants on, just no shirts. He hugged him. " I love you." He whispered into Kevin's shoulder. Kevin smiled and hugged Double D tight. " I love you too." He replied.

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_(Not gonna get us)_  
_Not gonna get us, get us_  
_Not gonna get us, get us_  
_Not gonna get us_

**_

* * *

_**

SOOOOO? what do you think? kind of stupid huh? or maybe just different. Dont worry about me flaming my own work lol, just please no flames ok maybe some but dont make em' harsh or i will find u and hunt u down and tickle u with a feather and if u arent ticklish, well ill make u watch the most horrible movie known to u. That can be up to you readers.

**_Vinnie: I told you no threating the readers, you wont get alot of support if you do that._**

**_Me:(waves Vinnie off) Sure Vinnie. But if i dont threaten them, i have ta threaten you._**

**_Vinnie: Ill threaten u back!_**


End file.
